Deidad Urbana
by CrimsonHarmony
Summary: Dios trivial y turbio, amante de mortales, creador de sueños incoherentes, criatura perdida en el orgullo y el poder; ser callejero, deidad urbana. No podía esperar menos de su querida asistente. 10 parejas para Izaya.
1. Kida Masaomi

**Disclaimer: **Ryohgo Narita es propietaria de los personajes que estoy a punto de utilizar.

**Para: **10Pairings~

**Advertencia: **Ninguna importante

**Pairing: **Izaya/Kida

**Vanilla dice... **¡Mi Izaya tiene un problema! No logro ser muy IC con él, pero, me animé a hacer este reto porque es el personaje que más me gusta de Drrr! Entonces... He aquí el primer resultado.

* * *

><p><strong>Él y el informante<strong>

Las calles se estaban quedando vacías. Él pensó en ir al hospital, y él sólo quiso pasar a molestar.

Kida se detuvo en frente del edificio, donde sabía que Saki podía observarlo. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde entonces como para que ella pudiese advertir su presencia. Pensó unos momentos, recordó varios sucesos y metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Y, como pasaba cada vez que visitaba aquél lugar, fue victima de un breve ataque de ira. No es como si hubiera deseado que ella estuviera allí, recuperándose de algo que era sólo su culpa. Pero, más que eso, su mente se enfocó más en cierto informante catastrófico, en ese pelinegro causante de todo ese mal; Orihara Izaya.

Frunció los labios, también el ceño. Apretó los puños y cerró sus ojos, la rabia aumentó. Y para su fortuna o desgracia, la Ley de la Atracción surtió efecto.

Despreocupado, pasos ligeros y silenciosos, sus manos jugueteando con una navaja, era él. Sonrió, Izaya se alegró porque su intuición lo llevó por buen camino, Masaomi estaba justo donde él creía y quería.

Entonces, al advertir a alguien más, el menor abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su desagradable aspecto. Una rápida mirada fue suficiente para que se diera media vuelta y emprendiera el camino de regreso a su hogar.

— ¿No tienes modales? —cuestionó el de la navaja, alcanzándole—. ¿O es que me estás evitando?

Él no le prestó atención y continuó caminando, mirada baja.

Él insistió.

—Ikebukuro se ha puesto muy aburrido últimamente —meneó la cabeza, se colocó detrás del rubio—, es por eso que decidí venir a entretenerme~

Se detuvo. Su acompañante lo imitó.

Volteó el rostro para mirarle con todo el odio que podía caberle en el corazón. Izaya dibujó una media sonrisa. Las cosas seguían yendo por buen camino.

—Lárgate, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo —dijo y le dio la espalda nuevamente, aceleró el paso.

Él no se lo permitió.

Reaccionó de inmediato cuando el azabache le sujetó con brusquedad del brazo, quiso zafarse pero no lo logró. Comenzó un _entretenido_ forcejeo.

— ¡Suéltame!

No fue trabajo mantenerlo ahí, tampoco lo fue transportarlo al callejón más cercano, todo lo contrario, lo más fácil que se hubiera podido imaginar.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —interrogó Kida, cansado de tener que seguirle el juego.

—El pasado siempre te perseguirá… —le susurró al oído—. Y yo también lo haré.

Besos, caricias, palabras entrecortadas.

Golpes, ofensas, furia, rendición, sumisión.

¿Por qué?

Diversión,

Risas, órdenes; súplicas, silencio, oscuridad, temor, entretenimiento, gemidos.

No supo en que momento se rindió, tampoco cuando comenzó a disfrutarlo, mucho menos cuando fue presa del éxtasis.

Tal vez lo hizo sólo por molestar, tal vez porque en verdad deseaba hacerlo suyo, a lo mejor porque quería hacerlo pagar. Pero Izaya Orihara jamás se sintió tan complacido como en aquellos instantes.

Comunicación no verbal.

Sonrisas.

¿De verdad lo odiaba?

Dudas, pensamientos.

¿Podía?

Más placer…

Las calles ya se hallaban vacías. Él sólo quería ir al hospital, y él obtuvo más que el placer de molestar.

—El pasado siempre te perseguirá… —repitió mientras se marchaba, antes de dejarlo bajo la penumbra—. Y yo también seguiré haciéndolo.

En su rostro apareció una amarga sonrisa, sólo esperó a que él se desvaneciera.

—Y yo seguiré rindiéndome ante él.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	2. Saki Mikajima

**Disclaimer: **Ryohgo Narita es la creadora de todo el universo Durarara!

**Para: **10Pairings~

**Advertencia: **Para nada.

**Pairing: **Izaya/Saki.

**Vanilla dice... **Otro más, quedó corto, pero awesome (?).

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco de ese asunto<strong>

Kida y Saki comenzaron a salir. Se conocieron, se gustaron,, y ahora se aman.

Izaya se puso a pensar en el asunto cuando los clientes le escasearon de repente, cuando Namie decidió que era un buen día para tomar un descanso, y cuando Shizuo le pareció efímeramente aburrido.

Él era el culpable de ese amor juvenil. No le importaba, no mucho. Le daba igual si se habían escapado juntos, si ambos lo odiaban, qué más daba.

Dio un par de vueltas en su silla.

Protegió a Saki más de lo que debía. La utilizó _equivocadamente_.

Orihara se puso a pensar en el asunto.

A lo mejor escogió a la chica errónea, a lo mejor se la debió quedar; a lo mejor no debió compartirla.

¿Era eso cariño?

No, ella no merecía ni una pizca de aquél sentimiento.

Y, a pesar de que la frecuentaba en el hospital, no pudo evitar sentir algo. Con sus sonrisas, con la confianza que le entregó, por esa atención que le dedicó.

Sintió remordimiento por ser el causante de su accidente.

Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando?

—Se lo merecía —se dijo.

Definitivamente, el aburrimiento le hacía mal.

Volvió a pensar.

Kida y Saki se amaban, y nada podía destruir el lazo que los ataba.

No es como si la odiara, no es como si la quisiera, no es como si le importara.

—Amo a los humanos —se excusó.

Y es que al fin y al cabo, tenía que admitir que Saki fue, por un corto instante, su humana favorita.


	3. Mikado Ryuugamine

**Disclaimer: **Ella, Ryohgo Narita, es la culpable de que yo escriba esto al crear Durarara!

**Para: **10pairings.

**Advertencias: **Bueno, se podría decir que sí si no has llegado a la mitad del anime o leído al menos los primeros tomos de las novelas ligeras.

**Pairing: **Izaya/Mikado.

**Vanilla dice... **¡Necesito actualizar más frecuentemente! ; La verdad es que llevo más de la mitad del reto, pero por una u otra cosa, no puedo venir y subirlo a FF.

Eso. Sobre el drabble, me conformo con que la idea se capte. Y lo acepto, pude hacer un mejor trabajo con esta pareja ahora que ya me puse al día con las novelas, ¡pero en fin!.

* * *

><p><strong>Satisfacción<strong>

Ikebukuro tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer, bastantes experiencias que los turistas no podían perderse. Pero también existían los lugares donde no había que meterse y personas con las que no se debía tratar.

—Izaya Orihara es uno de esos tipos con los que no quieres tener problemas.

Si su mejor amigo lo decía, era porque conocía la ciudad lo suficiente como para fijar tal advertencia. A pesar de que no sabía cómo era su físico, su vestimenta, su carácter; sólo debía acatar órdenes.

En efecto, confirmó los rumores y sus sospechas cuando se enteró de con quién hablaba constantemente en el chat. Él era más que un informante.

Sí, no se había olvidado aun de su primera y verdadera conversación. Ambos, frente a frente:

—Viniste a Tokio para cambiar tu vida, ¿no es así?

A pesar de que no lo conocía como quería, sus propuestas lo devastaban; "Podrías irte a otro país", "Tal vez lo que buscas está arriba o debajo de ti", "Empieza por cambiar tú".

La sonrisa tan juguetona que dibujaba en sus labios, una mirada curiosa que se paseaba en su encima y a su alrededor, palabras tan simples que él convertía en veneno.

Podía tratarse de odio a primera vista, pero Mikado prefería evitar tales pensamientos. No iba con él guardar rencor, ni mucho menos, con los que debía ser precavido. Aunque el miedo se le fuera después, no lo despreciaría, no.

Y mientras el fundador de los Dollars seguía con su "cotidianidad", un simple miembro de aquél grupo maniobraba sus fichas en silencio, buscando satisfacerse con la victoria en la oscuridad. Se entretenía planeando su destino y el de sus seres queridos. Su propósito: divertirse con su ficha favorita del tablero, Ryuugamine Mikado.


	4. Anri Sonohara

**Disclaimer: **Cuánto me gustaría que Durarara fuera mío... Pero le pertenece a Ryohgo Narita.

**Para: **10Pairings~

**Advertencia: **Bueno, alerta de spoilers si no has terminado al menos la primera temporada del anime.

**Pairing: **Izaya/Anri.

**Vanilla dice... **Si Izaya de por sí está loco, entonces considero que en este One-shot me salió como todo un enfermo mental, ojalá y no tenga razón Uu.

* * *

><p><strong>Guerra improvisada<strong>

Izaya soltó una sonora carcajada. Era el cuento que había escuchado desde siempre. ¿Saika, amar a las personas en su lugar? ¡Por supuesto!

Le sonrió. No podía haber otra cosa más divertida, una situación más bizarra y extraordinaria. Estaba frente a otro fanático de los humanos, o debería decir… ¿Otra?

Una pieza esencial en su tablero, sin ella no hubiese llegado tan lejos. Anri siempre estuvo dentro de sus planes, dentro de su cabeza. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de utilizarla?

"_Saika, Saika, Saika, Saika, Saika, Saika"_.

Constantes y obsesivos pensamientos que lo volvían loco, que le hacían imaginar el momento en el que por fin estuvieran frente a frente.

Y allí estaban. El _sueño_ se había hecho realidad. El corazón se le aceleró por la emoción, casi se le desbocó cuando la chica desenvainó la espada, era más que espléndido. ¡Simplemente irreal!

La sonrisa se le ensanchó. El primero, el segundo ataque y su navaja chocando con la katana. Un éxtasis tan fantástico como el momento, lo embriagó. Ya no era cuestión de cuentas pendientes, se trataba de alago inexplicablemente diferente.

Anrí frunció el ceño ante todas sus estúpidas rabietas, pero a él no le importó, deseaba alargar el instante.

Jugar con la pistola que tenía entre las manos fue buena idea. Aquella que la propia Anri le entregó indirectamente. Apuntó, se volvió a reír, quitó el seguro burlonamente. Pero es que las expresiones de la muchacha eran tan divertidas que, no podía ir al desgraciado punto, al objetivo de su entrevista.

─Te declaro la guerra ─dijo al fin y le miró de reojo.

La cínica sonrisa de sus labios la ofendía, el sarcasmo de sus palabras la sacaba de quicio. Y aquél anuncio tan desconcertante, ¿qué era todo eso? Sus orbes se fijaron en las del otro, se aferró al mango de la espada. Atacar no parecía ya una buena idea…

─Amo a los humanos ─volvió a musitar Izaya─, los amo tanto como tú.

De nuevo, el moreno se deleitó con la mueca de la joven. El aire se tensó más a su alrededor. Era hora del acto final.

─… Y de ninguna manera permitiré que los tome una espada cualquiera.

Afirmó. El último gesto de superioridad.

─Los humanos son mis juguetes.

Ego, burla, desprecio, sonrisas.

¿Para qué quería a Shizuo? ¡Mejor dejárselo a ella! Y qué mejor que nada que hacerse a la idea de imaginárselo cortado en pedacitos.

Con todo, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta con paso acelerado y alegre.

"_Desagradable"._ Esa fue la única palabra que cruzó por la mente de Anri, ese tipo de verdad sería una molestia, ¿había sido buena idea dejarlo ir?

Izaya disfrutó de lo poco que quedaba de tan magnifica conmoción, el corazón se le salía del pecho. No sabía que una pieza tan común pudiese ser tan divertida.

Tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo, un poco más y la guerra de verdad, daría inicio.


	5. Namie Yagiri

**Disclaimer: **... ¡Ah, sí! Ryohgo Narita se lleva todo el crédito de los personajes.

**Para: **10Pairings.

**Advertencia: **De ninguna manera.

**Pairing: **Izaya/Namie

**Vanilla dice... **¡Sí! He regresado del más allá para seguir con la publicación de este reto. Y, Namie no podía faltar aquí puesto que la considero como la chica más cercana a nuestro querido informante. Aunque, claro, esta sólo es una mínima muestra de su amor-odio(?). Y, bueno, como siempre, me hubiese gustado hacerlo algo estilo cannon, pero, soy medio fail en ese aspecto. Cof, y mejor dejo de escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Una más del montón?<strong>

Izaya abrió de un portazo la puerta de su oficina, ése definitivamente no había sido su día. Sus planes habían tenido un fallo, una laguna, y por tanto, no pudo triunfar de manera alguna. Dejó el abrigo en un lado; en el sofá, en la calle, en el suelo, no le importaba. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y soltó un enorme, enorme suspiro.

—¡Namie! —llamó mientras tomaba uno de los documentos mal organizados para hacerlo pedacitos, sólo para entretenerse—. Tengo hambre, tráeme algo.

Como toda buena asistente, Namie fue al rescate de su jefe, al que por cierto, odiaba llamarle de tal manera.

—¿Qué te pasa? Has llegado bastante temprano —observó ella al consultar su reloj de pulso. Luego, llevó una mano a su cintura—, seguro que Heiwajima te dejó plantado hoy.

El último comentario no le hizo gracia, Izaya apoyó sus codos sobre la superficie del escritorio, formó apenas una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo sólo vine a pasar tiempo de calidad contigo! —dijo con una algarabía sorpresiva.

Ella rotó sus ojos. Era de esperarse una respuesta como esa si de Orihara Izaya se trataba. El 99.9% de sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo y humor negro, era simplemente insoportable, pero debía aguantar, ¿por qué? Tenían un trato.

—Debido a que llegaste temprano, entonces puedo irme.

No esperó respuesta, Namie se dio media vuelta para dejar al azabache con sus pensamientos y nuevas tácticas que pondría en práctica al día siguiente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando lo tuvo enfrente, Él no iba a dejar que se fuera.

—Ya sé que cada día estoy más loco y ese tipo de cuestiones, pero creo haberte ordenado que me prepararas algo de comida. A menos que esté desvariando —segundos dubitativos—, cosa que no es posible.

Se acercó más de lo que debería, alcanzó a rozar su mejilla, era cuestión de distancia para que sucediera lo inevitable, lo que él quería. Ella tardó en reaccionar, no sabía qué demonios hacer ante esa situación tan espantosamente irreal. ¿Había bebido? No parecía ¿Drogado? Lo dudaba ¿Enamorado? ¡Jamás!

Lo hizo, retrocedió y un golpe fue lo que le siguió, con la palma abierta y justo en el rostro de su jefe.

—¡Qué dura! —se burló Izaya cuando hubo recibido la agresión. Soltó una eufórica carcajada—. No debí haber jugado así, menos aun con mi asistente. ¡Pero fue divertido! No esperaba lo último, Namie-san.

Namie no entendía lo que pasaba… De nuevo. Se quedó inmóvil y cerró los puños, se le estaba acumulando la ira en sus adentros.

—Idiota.

Apretó los labios con molestia al igual que sus ojos. En sus mejillas, un leve rubor le coloreaba las mejillas débilmente. Salió despavorida sin poder darle la cara al moreno, maldijo a su vergüenza y a sus pensamientos estúpidos de que un tipo como él pudiese sentir algo por ella, una humana del montón.

—¡No llegues tarde mañana. Y asegúrate de venir bien vestida porque saldremos a cenar con motivo de tu tercer mes trabajando aquí! —Gritó el chico, esperando que si secretaría escuchara sus últimas palabras—. Ojalá sea tan entretenido como este efímero momento —Terminó por decirse para sí.

Izaya había tenido un mal día, uno entre un millón. Por fortuna, Namie podía hacer algo más que organizar papeles.


End file.
